FR: P8/Transcript
Part 8 Galar Region, Hulbery Hotel (The scene opens up with James leaving an elevator stepping into the lobby) James: (Yawn) I needed that nap. (James sees his friends there to) James: Hey guys! Jessica: Hey James! James: Did I keep you waiting? Natsuki: Yes! Kira: No he didn't. We just got down here Natsuki: He still should have been down here sooner! Leverne: Jeez Natsuki, did a bed bug bite you? Natsuki: What?! No! I just- James: Guys its fine. Anyway, yesterday was something huh? Jessica: Yeah. We stopped the Fire Nation. How cool was that? Leverne: Certainly one of the coolest moments in MY life that's for sure. Kira: You said it. First I win my second Gym, then I help fight an evil nation of fire shooters. Jessica: The term is Fire Benders. Kira: Whatever. Point is: Never expected this to happen. Natsuki: None of us did. Leverne: Yeah. But now that we are done, what do you guys wanna do? (Before anyone could say anything, Alex comes up) Alex: Hey guys. Jessica: Hey Alex. What's up? Alex: I came by to say that the Sentinel is about to call us. Jessica: Mom? (The heroes communicators ring. Jessica picks up) Jessica: Hello? Sentinel Conrad: Good morning heroes. Jessica: Mom! Sentinel Conrad: Hello Jessica. James: What's going on ma'am? Sentinel Conrad: I've got a gift for you heroes. Something fun for you to test. Natsuki: Test? Sentinel Conrad: Head outside Hulbury. The gift will be waiting there. James: I guess we should go see. (The heroes all head out and head toward the exit in Hulbury. They arrive and see what's waiting) Jessica: Oh wow! Leverne: Dude no way! (The heroes see a vehicle waitin for them) Sentinel Conrad: Heroes, behold your new Light Recon Vehicle! Jessica: Mom this is AWESOME!! Our own vehicle!? Sentinel Conrad: Yep. Its one of our newest models. Figured out newest heroes would wanna give a test drive. James: Wow I'm surprised we got something like this. Sentinel Conrad: Instructions on how to operate it are inside. Natsuki: Are we suppose to do anything with it? Sentinel Conrad: Just drive around. Go anywhere you'd like. Think of it as an excellent way to get around Galar to. Jessica: Thanks mom! This is awesome! Sentinel Conrad: Enjoy everyone. (The transmission ends) Kira: Oh wow your own awesome looking car! Alex: I guess we better get going then. Jessica: Wait hold up who's gonna drive first? Natsuki: James you can drive right? James: I drive a scooter. Natsuki: Good enough. James: Whoa hold on I- Natsuki: Come on James! The instructions are in the car! Read them and work from there! James: … (SIghs) All right... (The scene cuts to later as James driving around in the LRV) Jessica: This is so cool! Leverne: Yeah! You good there bro? James: So far yeah! This isn't as bad as I thought! Alex: You're doing great James. Natsuki: I'm glad we don't have to walk everywhere now. So where should we go? Jessica: Hmm... Oh how about- (Suddenly the ground shakes) Leverne: What the?? Alex: Guys we got something big on radar! Kira: Huh? James: What is it?? Alex: I can't tell! I think- (Suddenly something shoots out of the ground causing James to stop the car) James: WHOA!! WHAT THE!?!?!? (The heroes are met by a Pokémon. A Rock-Type Onix) Onix: (Roars) Kira: (Gasps) ITS AN ONIX!! Natsuki: I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS!!! JAMES GET US OUT OF HERE!!! James: Right! (Looks around) WHERE'S THE REVERSE!!? Leverne: Bro go NOW! James: I';m trying I- (Suddenly the group sees Kira get out of the LRV) Jessica: KIRA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? (Kira rushes up and faces the Onix) Kira: Having a Pokémon like you on my team will make me a match for anyone! And I got just the type for you! (Kira calls out Mudkip) Mudkip: Mudkip! Kira: You're Water-Type Mudkip! This'll be easy! (The Onix looks down at Mudkip and gets ready to fight) Kira: MUDKIP! USE WATER GUN! (Mudkip uses Water Gun that hits Onix. It cries out from pain at the water based attack given its type advantage) Kira: YEAH!! Onix: (Roars) (Onix suddenly slams his tail on the ground and the whole ground begins to shake) Kira: W-WHOA! Jessica: ITS USING EARTHQUAKE!! (Mudkip suffers a great deal of damage from the attack) Mudkip: M-Mud... (Suddenly the Onix wraps its tail around Mudkip and uses Bind) Kira: MUDKIP!!! (Mudkip cries in pain as the Onix squeeze's it. Kira looks around for a way to help, she sees a couple of rocks. She throws it at Onix which hits its head. It stops squeezing and looks over at Kira) Kira: LET MY MUDKIP GO NOW!! (Throws another one) (The rock hits the Onix. It gets more annoyed at it drops Mudkip and turns its attention to attack Kira) Kira: !! Jessica: KIRA!!! (The heroes all start to get out of the car. The scene then goes into slow motion at the heroes try to go and help Kira as the Onix lundges to attack her, as she holds up her arms to brace for the attack) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Category:Fire Rebellion Reboot Series Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan